Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants/Volume 2
Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants Vol. 2 is the second volume of the Fantendo - Drive series Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants. Volume 2 was released in 2015 and continues where volume 1 ended with Father Trip having picked up the protagonists from the cabin. The comic is weekly. Characters Main Characters *'Hein' - the main protagonist who gets pestered by remnant of the Dark Woods, that keeps luring him back again. He goes out on investigation to see what is the actual cause. *'Ligeia '- the deuteragonist and love interest for Hein. She helps him in his quest while slowly more about her past is revealed. *'Dizzy' - a creepy monstrous, but somehow cute, big cat who tries to help Hein with looking for an answer. *'Father Trip' - a mysterious priest who seems to know more about what is going on. Antagonists ??? Issues Issue 1: Holy Revelations Hein, Ligeia and Dizzy had followed the mysterious priest through the forest and arrived at a distant church. Once they were inside they went to the back room of the church, where no one was present, and were motioned to sit down and rest on the couch. Hein looked at Ligeia. "You're really good with your powers, I didn't know you had such good control over them." Ligeia giggled with her eyes closed. Shrugging it off as nothing she said "Nah, I've been practicing after you guys saved me from being the Morbid Mermaid... and I already have these powers since as long as I can remember." "And soon we will find out where they come from and where you come from." Hein replied. Father Trip entered the room again with a plate which contained hot tea and some bread. "Sorry that I can't offer you kids more, I only have bread here, and my drinks are limited to tea and wine." he said. "It's okay. And seeing we're still underage..." Ligeia said. Father Trip chuckled although it sounded more like a sigh, not really emitting any emotion. "Indeed." his face expression didn't change much but there suddenly was more serious atmosphere around him. He walked to the wall behind Hein and Ligeia and grabbed two stones of a plank. Together with the lapis lazuli they collected earlier there were three gemstone on the table now. "Ligeia. I've looked into these gemstones, and they contain your memories. I always figured there was something strange about them. But when I heard people were crossing between dimensions I figured it had to be one of you guys, and here we are." he sighed. "Unfortunately these aren't all of your memories. There are five more to be collected." Ligeia looked intensely at the gemstones presented on the table. The lapis lazuli which she retrieved from Slender Pan, an amethyst and a pearl. She wondered what the other two contained, and couldn't wait to retrieve all the complete memory that was planted inside of the lapis lazuli. "H-how... would I be able to regain these memories?" "That would be a simple task with the help of my powers. However when I looked in to them, I saw they were from different time periods... I think it would be best if you retrieved them all at the same time. Don't you think?" he asked and was ready to put the gemstones away. "No." Ligeia said. "Excuse me?" "I want to get them back as soon as I want. I want to get back what is mine. I am strong and smart, I will be able to place all the memories in the right order. It would be like suddenly remembering things that you haven't thought about for a long time and have trouble placing when it happened." she commented with a determined smile. "It really isn't a smart idea dear." he placed the gemstones back on the table. "But if you are really eager to get these memories back now, then I won't stop you." he said. "You really sure about this Ligeia? It could be dangerous..." Hein commented. "Yes. I'm sure. I want them back now. Go ahead and plant them back inside of me." Father Trip nodded and made a gesture with his hand and a purplish energy was released from all three gemstones. The energy gathered in his hand and he made a ball of it which hovered in the palm of his hand. The shining orb glowed bright and for Ligeia seemed to already emit her memories. Trip then reached out with his hand and pushed the orb inside of Ligeia's forehead." Ligeia's eyes widened as her memories returned to here. "Ligeia, are you okay!" Hein asked shocked. "I hope she is." Dizzy said, being in his cat form and looking interested to Ligeia. "Leave her." Father Trip said and lowered the hand of Hein that was reaching towards Ligeia. "She is getting a lot to process now, we should give her some time." Issue 2: Lovely Memories We delve into Ligeia's memories... '' Two persons were walking hand in hand towards a little wooden cabin in the woods. One of them was a tall woman with long pink wavy hair, wearing a long black dress. She had pinkish eyes and a pale skin and seemed very tired of something, but nonetheless there was a caring smile on her face as she was holding the little girl next to her. Said girl beared a striking resemblance to her mother. She had the same long pink hair and pinkish eyes. Unlike her mother she didn't have a pale skin but was more peachy. She looked happy but confused at the same time. She looked up to her mother. "Mommy, where are we now?" she said. The mother looked down on her "This is our new home honey, for the start of our new life together." "The cabin looks nice... but why couldn't we stay in Eden?" The mother kneeled down before her and looked her in the eyes. "We couldn't stay there anymore. We, the Lilith, were asked to leave, and Eden won't be there for much longer." she told. "But why did uncle stay behind?" she asked. "Uncle has some unfinished business left in Eden, but we cannot help him." she closed her eyes and sighed. The mother stood up again brushing some dust from her black dress. She grabbed the girls hand again. "Ligeia, this is our new life, and our new home. I'm sure you will like it here Ligeia, you will make many friends." "I hope so mommy... I was about to go to school in Eden? Am I going to school here now?" "Yes. You will. Now let's come." ---- A young Ligeia was sitting on the lap of her mother in the cabin. The little Ligeia seemed very tired, and as seen from the outside it was already late. She hugged her mother and smiled. "I love you mama, I love our life." The mother, still hugging her daughter as she went with her fingers through her pink hair, smiled as well. "Me toosweetie." They broke up the hug. "But why did the others not come along to enjoy this life?" "This question again sweetie?" she asked. She shook her head. "You always ask me this." "I want to know. We left out home and left the other two family trees behind... and when we arrived here we all split into different directions... I don't understand why." "I don't know sweetie, but as long as we are together. I have a present for you." she said. She reached out to her purse and pulled out a silver necklace with a lapis lazuli as gemstone engraved into the necklace. She turned her daughter around and put it around her neck. Ligeia felt with her hand over the necklace. "I love it mama!" to which she got a bright smile from her mother. "Cherish this necklace Ligeia, along with the other gemstones that I gave to you." the mother said and pointed to the other six gemstones. "I will mommy. I will." ------------------------------------------------------ Ligeia was walking down the road with her backpack strapped on her back. She just finished her day on school and walked back hoe by herself for the first time. She stopped at a traffic light and another boy stood next to her. She looked to him, he was pretty cute. He was a young boy about the same age as her. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a green hoodie was blue jeans. She didn't pay attention to the light and the boy suddenly started walking. He noticed that the girl didn't walk and turned around. "Uhm... the light is green." he said. "Oh... yeah... I wasn't paying attention." Ligeia answered. "Thank you." The two crossed the street and looked at each other. It was a weird feeling but they both felt like at least a good friendship towards each other. "To which school do you go?" the boy asked. "The one there..." she pointed at the building in the distance which one could easily spot as a school building. "I go there as well!" he said excited. "I think I have seen you there." Ligeia said. There was a small pause. "My name is Ligeia." "My name is Hein." he said. "Do you have to go to home now?" Hein asked. "Uhm... my mother told me to go home directly... but you can come play at my place." she suggested. "Really?! Cool! My parents aren't home so can I call my sister when I'm with you?" Of course! Let's go!" ''Ligeia got many of her memories back again Issue 3: Gems 101 Ligeia awakened from reliving her lost memory and looked around her in confusion. It was a little black for her eyes, as she had to adjust being back in the present again. She was laying down on the couch, which she wasn't when she entered the memory. Father Trip put down another cup of tea in front of Ligeia for her to drink. Hein was sitting next to her with Dizzy on his lap. When Hein saw her opening her eyes again, and in the process to sit up he quickly reached for her. "H-how did it go?" he asked as he handed her the tea that Trip put down on the table. She took a quick sip from the tea, it was still hot, evident from the look on her face thus she put it back on the table. She blinked a few times with her eyes and could see clearly again. "It was weird being inside of my memory, remembering things through the eyes of my younger self. However I did learn that I haven't always been in the Dark Woods." "What do you mean?" Hein asked curious. "What I mean is that for a big part in my life I've lived here... and I was even friends with you..." she said and looked down to the ground, feeling a bit emberassed. "What!? But how... I don't re-" Hein didn't finish his sentence, feeling quite emberassed and guilty that he couldn't remember Ligeia at all. "You don't have to feel guilty about not remembering me. Maybe it was only for once that we met, it would be easy to forget someone like me." she said. Trip interrupted "No. It's not like that. Hein and you were pretty close from what I know, and Hein not remembering you is connected to why you don't have any memories." "How do you know all of this?" Hein questioned, his look becoming somewhat more suspicious of Trip "You said you just found these two gemstones, but now you also know how Ligeia's curse affects others?" Trip sighed "It is just that I have knowledge on memory spells." "But Hein does have a point. Where did you find the gemstones?" Ligeia asked with a tone of voice that desperately wanted to know, as there were five more memories for her to collect. "These two I found near the church, but the others could be all over the town. It could take quite some time for all of them are found." Trip said. Ligeia stood up and made a fist from her hands "Well, I'm going out to look for them, and nothing is going to stop me from finding them." she looked behind her to Hein and DIzzy "You two joining me?" Dizzy jumped into the air and followed Ligeia. Hein however kept standing in the same place "You two go ahead, I'll catch up. I have some other questions to ask." Ligeia nodded and went outside with Dizzy. Hein turned to Father Trip now. "I feel like you're hiding something from us. I don't know if you're doing it to protect us or something, but you're doing the wrong thing. There is more going on here." he said. Without listening to an answer Father Trip could give, Hein walked out of the church. Outside he walked to Dizzy and Ligeia who were looking around the place "Ligeia, I know you're eager to search for the gems, but I don't think now is the best time for it. We had quite a day, and we're both exhausted. Let's go home and recover a bit before we head out again tomorrow." "You're right." Ligeia sighed and followed it up by a yawn "I guess it's smart to take some rest. Let's meet up at 12:00 in the park. Maybe we can find something there." she suggested. Hein chuckled with an exhausted look on his face "Yeah sure." The three of them went home, Hein dropping Ligeia off at her home and continued to his own afterwards. He got into bed and Dizzy slept next to him in the bed on top of the second pillow. He made a few purr sounds, which was somewhat weird for Hein, as Dizzy wasn't a real cat or anything, but it seemed like he was adjusting to his Earthly form. After some time Hein managed to fall into sleep. ~'' ''Hein was flying through a bright sky with angelic wings on his back. He was speeding past the clouds until he suddenly saw the sky around him become dark. The clouds turned grey and he flew right into one. After coming out of it his white wings were turned into a coal black color. The clouds began to scream their lightning down to the ground, as the thunder echoed through Hein's ears afterwards. In a panic he tried to avoid all of the lightning bolts. One to the right almost hit him, but he was able to dodge it. The lightning became even more frequent and Hein had to do more his best to avoid them, but unfortunately as he dodged another lightning bolt, he got hit by another. His wings were fried and he crashed down to the ground. '' ''As he fell closer to the ground he saw a large gate inside of the ground open for him to crash into. Coming closer and closer he could see spirits inside of this place. Hein fell into the lake of spirits that then dragged him down. Hein looked up and saw Plague Master standing at the edge, shaking his head, before turning around and leaving. Hein's shoulder was tapped, he looked behind him and stared into a big eye, which awakened him again. Issue 4: Far-off Memory Following another horrible nightmare, Hein opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling before turning his head to the left and saw Dizzy laying on the pillow of the bed. Dizzy was staring right at him and the two didn't say anything for a while. It was Dizzy who first spoke "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Hein sighed and nodded "I thought these nightmares would disappear if we defeated the being that keeps crossing the realm. But apparently those skinny no faces were not the only ones who were doing this." Hein turned around again, staring at the ceiling again "I have to visit Father Trip again, he must know more." "Ah..." Dizzy said "But didn't you say you would go and hunt down more of those hollow remnants with Ligeia?" "I will, after I visited Father Trip. You meet up with Ligeia at the park today and search for that hollow remnant, I will meet up with you guys later today." Hein said and sat right up in his bed. He stepped out and dressed himself, putting on his black skull shirt and his jeans. "I'm heading out." he said to the cat, still laying on the pillow. Hein made his way to the chapel where Father Trip lived. Like the last time there was an omnious aura around the place. He felt awkward returning here after the words he said to Father Trip. But as a man of religion, one would expect that he could forgive him, he had to forgive him. Hein stood in front of the chapel's door and entered the building. Inside he saw no one and thus expected Trip to be in the back room. He continued walking through the chapel, there were benches on each side of him, all empty and the same. He was walking on a red carpet in the middle. The windows on the walls were glass in stain windows, although covered with a thick layer of dust. Spiderwebs were also scattered throughout the place, the place was not really well maintained, but what was religion in these days of time. He entered the back room and there he saw Father Trip on a bench sipping his tea. "You're back?" the man said as he set down his tea "Why don't you join me, I'll make a cup of tea." he lifted himself slightly out of the bench. "I'm not here to chit chat, I have something very serious." as Hein said it, Trip sat down again, crossed his legs and listened to what Hein had to say "I was told that my nightmares would disappear if the traversing between the realms stopped. But they just keep getting worser and worser.... I have no sleep, none at all." "Well, isn't it obvious? There is still someone traversing realms." "But how does this affect my dreams? And how can I find that person? I just don't know where to start." Hein said with frustration in his voice, almost at the point to go to his knees and beg for Father Trip's help. "Don't worry, I know a way to find him." Meanwhile Ligeia and Dizzy, the latter being in his small cat form, were walking down the streets, aimlessly searching for a hollow remnant. Dizzy looked up to the pink-haired girl. "Do you even know where we are going?" he said, slightly tilting his head while asking the question. "No not really. I just can't... imagine where one would be?" as she said it, Ligeia halted, making Dizzy wonder what was up. She closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking. It lasted for only a few seconds, but it seemed like a lot of thoughts were passing her mind. She opened her eyes and started running, without saying a word. Dizzy was surprised but quickly followed her. Ligeia led the two of them to an elementary school building and stopped in front of it. "I think it is somewhere here... I don't know why but I feel like it is somewhere here." "Is this a place from your past?" Dizzy asked. "I don't really know, but it could have been." she said, and continued following her path "I think this is the school I went to. In a previous memory I wore a backpack, and Hein mentioned we were attending the same school. So I guess this is the one we went to together." Ligeia slid her hand across the wall of the school building, followed by the windows. All of the windows seemed to be closed, and so were all of the official entrances. "I should look for a way in." she said, looking at Dizzy for confirmation about her plan. "I don't think that will be needed. I smell something." Dizzy sprinted to the playground of the elementary school. There was a sandbox, a swing, a seesaw and a regular climbing structure. Dizzy headed to the sandbox and rubbed his nose into the sand of the place and started digging in it till it revealed another gemstone. Ligeia approached Dizzy who had gu up the gemstone and picked it up. "Let's head back to the church, to Father Trip and uncover how to regain the memories from this gemstone." she said and was about to put the gemstone in her pocket when Dizzy stopped her from doing so. "No! I have scratched a little bit of Father Trip, only to channel that one power of his to pour the memories of your past into your mind again." Dizzy transformed into his giant monsterious form, and snatched the gemstone out of Ligeia's hand. He balanced it in front of him on his sharp claws and glared over it. A purplish ball of energy manifested out of the gemstone and formed a sphere above it. Dizzy blew the sphere towards Ligeia, and hit her on the forehead, making her fall asleep instantly. Dizzy managed to catch her in time... ~ A young Ligeia and Hein were walking next to each other in a large group of children. Ligeia glanced to her side and saw Hein looking in front of him, with not much emotion on his face. Ligeia herself also didn't look that happy, but Hein noticed that he was being watched at. He turned his head towards Ligeia and gave a broad smile, something which didn't really fit his character. Ligeia blushed and quickly looked forwards again, a gently smile appearing on her mouth. The group of children stopped walking and the teacher began to explain things about the schooltrip. They were in the park, where many activities were laid out. All the children had to choose a buddy to do all of the activities. Nobody walked up to Ligeia, she just standing and waiting. It however didn't take long for Hein to approach her. "Wanna be my buddy?" It were only a few words, but these words meant a lot for Ligeia. Hein reached out with his hand for Ligeia, which she accepted. They were assigned as buddies and explored the park the whole day. They did various activities together, and these acivities really made the two of them feel more connected. Ligeia finally felt like she had a real friend in this world that she entered after the Dark Woods. At the end of the day the two children were sitting on a bench in the park, with only a half hour of the activities remaining, but the two had already done everything. Ligeia was holding her arms wrapped around her legs while staring into the distance. Hein on the other hand was laid back, his hands diagonally backwards, making his shoulders rise up, and one leg stretched. He looked to Ligeia. "I'm really glad I chose you as my buddy, I had a really nice time." Ligeia was kinda surprised, and her blushed face also came back. She recovered herself and also turned to Hein "I also really enjoyed today... you made me feel special, and like a friend." Hein chuckled "Why wouldn't I? We are friends!" "Promise?" "Promise, for ever and ever. Even when we are older!" "That's..." Ligeia's eyes teared up a bit "...wonderful. I will always be your friend too." Hein held up his pink in a locking position "Pinky swear?" '' ''"Pinky swear." Ligeia did the same and they locked their pinks in a pinky swear. ~ Ligeia awakened again, finding herself lying on the slide in the playground. She looked to her sides, but her eyes darted back to her lap where she saw Dizzy, now back in his cat form, resting in it. "Sad memory?" Dizzy said, noticing the tears in Ligeia's eyes. "Not at all... it was the best memory I had till now." "That's nice to hear." Dizzy jumped off her lap, on the ground "We need to make haste and find the other remnant, there are only three left now!" Ligeia wiped her tears away and stood up "Yeah, let's go." Issue 5: Scattered Dream After finding another hollow remnant, Ligeia gets a memory of Trip placing the spell on her. She heads towards him for answers with Dizzy, which she gets, and that he wants to perform the same spell on Hein. Ligeia objects and wants Trip to sent her inside of Hein's dreams. Issue 6: Lining the Pieces Up Ligeia confronts an evil version of Hein to discover what kind of being is causing his nightmares. Issue 7: Shards of Reality Ligeia and Hein venture out to find the creature that causes Hein's nightmares and has the other gems that Ligeia wants. Ligeia however gets killed by the creature because Hein was too weak. But then waked up from this dream. Issue 8: Gem Harvest Ligeia headed out to find the creature that has her remaining gems. Hein quickly wants to catch up to prevent the events in his nightmare from becoming reality. Issue 9: Walk of Nightmares The two continue their fight with the nightmarish monster and are able to defeat it unlike in Hein's nightmare. Ligeia obtains her last memories. Issue 10: Who is Ligeia? Ligeia regains the last of her memories, also making Hein remember their past together. That night Hein finally has his first good dream in weeks. Category:Fantendo - Drive Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Dark Woods Category:Subpages Category:Comics